User talk:Lord Cutler Beckett
List any comments or messages here. See also: Archive I Comments Please remember to sign with four ~~~~, and if you are starting a new section, make a sub category with three points on each side. Messages Please remember to sign with four ~~~~, and if you are starting a new section, make a sub category with three points on each side. Barbossa FA Please approve Hector Barbossa to FA status. The article fulfils all other criteria and was nominated to be February’s FA, but now this status was declared void because it was not approved by the PotC Wiki:Brethren Court. Please correct this, because otherwise we woun’t have any FA, and this wouldn’t be good. El Chupacabra 10:47, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :I have expanded the DMC and AWE sections to the highest possible degree, I’ve add a lot of images and quote, sourced all sections (including all BTS passages) and reduced the number of redlinks to 2 (one in the BTS sectionand the other in the references, none in the mainpart). The Personality and Traits section was expanded and re-organized. I woun’t be here for some days so I can’t contribute in this time, so if you still think that we need more expansions, please do it yourself or post the what-to-do on PotC Wiki:Featured article nominations but not on my talk page, where it’s unlikely that anybody else would read it. :And please add the information on Barbssa’s FA nomination into the Mediawiki in order to cause the attention of other user, so that thay can vote and/or contribute; I have the impression that many of them simply didn’t notice this improvement and the mediawiki eeds an update anyway, since the voting on the policies is over. El Chupacabra 11:45, 14 February 2008 (UTC) First Meeting of the Brethren Court I'm usually online on weekdays between 9:00 AM and 3:00 PM. I don't know how well that'll work out for you. --Wanderingshadow 17:02, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :My times are quite similar, and I also have some doubts that it will work. El Chupacabra 10:07, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::I can probably make weekends work. Tell me what time and I'll see what I can do. --Wanderingshadow 13:02, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Excellent Fantastic! Thanks for the nomination. I will stay tuned for the meeting, good to see you back here as well. - KAJ – Talk 18:54, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the appointment, I will continue contibuting to the FAs and I hope that I'll participate in the meeting. :P.S. Can I simply choose a "realm" not occupied by any other Lord or should I ask a somebody (you?) for permission? However, I'd like to be the lord of the Baltic Sea. El Chupacabra 10:07, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Protect my talk page? I was wondering if you could semi-protect my talk page - I am attracting threats and vandalism here from unregistered IP editors related to my actions as an english-language Wikipedia administrator. Semi-protection on the page would help... Thanks. Georgewilliamherbert 19:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Greetings m'Lord! Hello there "Lord Beckett" lol. I am one of the current admins here on this wikia and am also a Pirate Lord. I just thought I'd ask you for your permission on a small section added to Beck's page... To prevent editing collisions. I am also a bureaucrat in the Pirates Online wikia and a player of the game. I'd like to add into the page of Beckett, his involvement in the game and the part he has played in the continuity of the storyline. Reply soon on that. On a side note, I'm glad to see someone else who has Cutler as his favourite character from the series! P.S. The background you're seeing now? Well not to brag, but I was the one who came up with the idea, and with some help from a fellow Bureaucrat from the other wiki (he made the background for the other site), and from a Wikia Helper, I set up this background for the wiki. It's an altered version of a Pirates Online desktop background download. Comments and criticism on it will be accepted. Regards - Lord Midhav 10:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Greetings, I didn't realize until just now that you're the Lord Cutler Beckett(one of the users here a real while back, lol). I am CJSFan(I made this name up as an abbreviation of C'aptain '''J'ack 'S'parrow '''Fan, lol), one of the new admins here. I would have told you greetings earlier, but I was busy with other things(making sure this wiki was in order, schoolwork, some chores, etc). Anyway, I just had to say welcome back since I now know that you are one of the previous active users here(but now you're here as an active user once again, I presume). Well, anyway welcome back to PotC Wiki! Reply soon. CJSFanBlack Pearl 23:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome, mate. ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl 00:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I never liked Beckett in the movies and I think he diserved what happened to him. If you have anything to say to that, you know where to find me. If not E-Mail me.Blitz1995 15:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC)